


Conversations That Lead To Love

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Dialogue, All Human, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told entirely in dialogue, they meet on a plane and keep meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations That Lead To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if this works, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

“Are you ok? You look like you’re about to be sick”  
“Yeah man, I just… really hate planes”  
“It seems slightly illogical to be on one then”  
“Yeah, I know. Shit, is it supposed to move like this?”  
“Relax, that’s just turbulence. I’m Castiel, by the way”  
“Dean. Can I call you Cas?”  
“If you wish. So Dean, why are you making this noble flight?”  
“Proposing to my girlfriend. She lives out here”  
“How lovely, I wish you good luck”  
“Thanks man. So what about you?”  
“Visiting my family. I have some…things I need to tell them”  
“Good luck with your things as well then”

**********************************************************************************

“A beer please”  
“Cas?”  
“Dean. What are you doing here? Should you not be celebrating your engagement?”  
“There is no engagement. She’s been cheating, actually lives with the guy and didn’t even tell me a thing. Bitch. Take it your things didn’t go so well either if you’re here in this dump of a bar”  
“I’m very sorry to hear that Dean. And as a matter of fact no, not really”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“Yes, alright. I came to inform my family that I am homosexual and I was told never to darken their doorstep again. So I have been disowned by very nearly every member of my family because I am committing a sin against god and refuse to change my ways and seek redemption as they say.”   
“Son of a bitch, that sucks”  
“Rather”  
“Want another beer?”  
“Yes alright”   
“To shitty girlfriends and shitty family”

**********************************************************************************

“I think my car is broken”  
“Cas, is that you?”  
“Oh hello Dean, you work here?”  
“Well I am a mechanic”  
“Yes I do remember you mentioning that”  
“Right, so your car?”  
“Yes”  
“It’s broken?”  
“Yes”  
“And can you tell me what’s wrong with it?”  
“No, that’s why I’m here”  
“Ok, let me take a look”  
“Thank you”  
“You’re right it’s definitely broken”  
“Can you fix it?”  
“Yeah but it might take a couple of days”  
“That is fine”  
“Leave your information with Bobby, I’ll call when it’s ready”  
“Thank you Dean”

**********************************************************************************

“I’m really sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was …Dean?”  
“Oh god, Cas I feel like I’ve broke something”  
“You’re fine”  
“Says you, who’s just nearly knocked me out with a shopping basket”  
“I think the universe is trying to tell us something Dean”  
“And what’s that Cas?”  
“I am unsure, but I haven’t had this many random encounters with a single person, ever”  
“It is strange how we keep running into each other”  
“Perhaps the universe is telling us we should be together”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Are you interested in me Dean?”  
“What? I don’t, I mean…I don’t know?”  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Would you like to go on a date with me Dean?”  
“I don’t think I have much choice, the universe will probably yank me there and sit me down anyway”  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Erm, yes”  
“Excellent”

**********************************************************************************

“I had a really nice time tonight Dean, thank you”  
“Me too Cas, we’ll have to do it again sometime”  
“Definitely”  
“I’ll call you”  
“I’ll be waiting. Thanks for the ride home Dean”  
“My pleasure”

**********************************************************************************

“That was a very nice first kiss, Dean”  
“Shut up and kiss me again”  
“Alrig…”

**********************************************************************************

“This is very good pie Dean”  
“You like pie, this looks good for the future”  
“You think we have a future?”  
“Yeah. Don’t you?”  
“Yes, I do”

**********************************************************************************

“I love you”  
“I love you too”

**********************************************************************************

“Will you move in with me?”  
“Of course Dean I thought you’d never ask”  
“I was just waiting for the right time”  
“The right time could have been months ago I’d have said yes”  
“Good to know”  
**********************************************************************************  
“Can we paint the walls blue Cas?”  
“I was thinking green, like your eyes”  
“Oh. I was thinking blue like yours”  
**********************************************************************************  
“What shall we name him?”  
“Impala”  
“Dean we are not naming our dog after your car”  
“But…”  
“No.”  
“Fine, what do you suggest then?”  
“Destiel. Our names put together”  
“I suppose it’s quite cute, but is it a bit long for a dog’s name?”  
“I wouldn’t say so”  
“Is that what you want to name him?”  
“Yes I think so”  
“Destiel it is then”

**********************************************************************************

“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes”

**********************************************************************************

“I do”  
“I do”


End file.
